Close your eyes for the things you don't wanna see
by IsabellaTuno
Summary: Vamos, cierra los ojos... A la cuenta de tres, los abres, Uno... Dos... Tres... Ves, el mundo se ha vuelto un lugar mejor, nada te podrá dañar. Así decía mi mamá. Gran parte de mi vida lo hice, cerré los ojos, avance, y a la cuenta de tres los abrí para no mirar atrás.


You, with your words like knives  
And swords and the weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like a nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

Mean by Taylor Swift

* * *

Un día más en la típica vida de Kurt Hummel. Los comunes dramas del club Glee, el cambio de parejas entre ellos mismos, Mr. Shue y sus tradicionales chalecos, la obsesión por la limpieza de de Ms. Pillsbury, las amenazas de la entradora Sue de eliminar el club Glee. Sí, otro típico día cualquiera en la vida de Kurt Hummel.

¿Saben? Cuando una persona se vuelve invisible, busca el refugio en algo más grande que el pequeño mundo en donde vive, en mi caso, las revistas de moda fueron eso, una escapatoria de un cruel mundo, en donde solo el fuerte sobrevivía. Era la elegancia mostrada, ese arte formado con diferentes tipos de telas y colores, personas tan simples que parecían magos, una burbuja de magia en la que hasta la fecha vivo.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía pesadillas mi mamá me tomaba en sus brazos y me decía:

-Mi pequeño, vamos cierra los ojos- Yo hacía lo que me pedía y después de unos minutos rompía el silencio. –Ahora, a la cuenta de tres los abrirás, ¿listo?- Yo asentía –Uno… Dos… Tres… Ábrelos Kurt, ves, lo terrorífico de ha ido, el mundo ahora es un lugar mejor, nada te dañará, lo prometo.

Así lo hice mamí; lo hacía en cada momento después desde que te fuiste, se lo enseñé a papá para que no llorara tanto por tu ausencia.

Gran parte de mi vida lo hice, cerré los ojos, avance y a la cuenta de tres los abrí para no mirar atrás.

Desde el odio de las personas por mí derecho de amar, hasta la ignorancia sobre mí persona. Los granizados, empujones a casilleros, las groserías, aventarme a los basureros, todo eso me hizo más fuerte, solo cerré los ojos y al abrirlos, me topé con amigos, siempre llena de razón mamá, un mundo mejor en donde vivir después de contar hasta tres.

Más tarde, encontré una nueva familia, ya no solo éramos mi papá y yo, se añadían Carole y Finn, ese truco de cerrar y abrir los ojos era como pedir un deseo y al ver la luz descubrías que se había vuelto realidad.

En la canción dicen que a los 15 alguien te dice que te ama y debes creerlo, ciertamente a mí no me dijeron eso pero anónimamente escribieron:

"**Eres tan feo...Que en verdad te quedarás solo, pero si algún hombre llega a encontrarte atractiva Dios lo tenga en su gloria eterna.**

Tenía 15 cuando me lo dijeron, ¿debía creerlo? No, la voz de mi mamá en mi cabeza volvía a repetir, cierra los ojos, cuenta hasta tres y el mundo será un lugar mejor; claro, durante mi adolescencia también comprendí que yo debía trabajar por un mundo mejor. Así lo hice.

Al terminar la preparatoria, al abrir mis ojos, esperaba en la Universidad un mundo mejor, y la adentrarme el, volví a notar que debía trabajar por uno. La universidad es solo un lugar muy parecido a la secundaría, eres popular o no, eres clasificado en los demás grupos sociales y bum! Tu vida ahora depende de eso; bueno, yo volví a cerrar los ojos, no me dejé encasillar y no necesité durante los 4 años de Universidad. Llegué con el sueño de volverme el mejor en la moda, eso hice, mi sueño era posible, solo tenía que trabajar por el.

Y el transcurso de mi vida continúo, a la perdida de Finn, ya sabía la verdad, no siempre podías contar solo hasta 3 y esperar lo mejor, si era necesario, contarías hasta un trillón para poder abrir los ojos y mirar un sitio sin miedo. Eso le dije a Rachel, y eso lo realizamos juntos hasta poder ver de nuevo. Cuando tuvo su primer protagónico en Broadway, o cuando ganó su primer Tony, le dio gracias al ángel que ilumina su camino, ahí, luego de perder la cuenta, abrió los ojos y vio que no todo estaba perdido, alguien siempre la cuidaba. Yo nombre toda una colección de diseños con su nombre y cosas favoritas pero yo aún no podía abrir los ojos, no aún, todavía no era el momento correcto.

Ser conocido mundialmente, ganar millones, realmente no era lo importante, ya les dije antes, debía crear un mundo nuevo para poder mirar de nuevo. Usé todo mi poder para eso, ayudar a todos esos niños que nunca supieron mi mágico secreto, a esos niños que se quedaron con nada, a esos jóvenes con tanto talento pero que nadie lo ve, bueno, ese era mi don, toda mi vida fui invisible, un marginado y eso es lo que nos define, somos callado, observamos cosas y no es necesario explicar porque lo entendemos.

¿Saben? La pregunta más difícil que me han hecho es, ¿quién soy? Le dije, no lo sé, tal vez si das un pase junto a mí lo descubras. Pero no era todo, fieramente al fin confesé todo lo que el mundo prefería callar o peor aún, taparse los oídos para no escuchar.

"Soy ese niño temeroso, sí, ese niño que lo degradaron en la escuela por la partida de su madre, ese mismo niño que su vida fue miserable durante toda su vida escolar, donde el débil debía de morir, sí, solo el guapo y aceptado en el concepto de belleza mundial debía ser tratado como humano; dime dónde están todos aquellos que me humillaron, dónde, atendiendo gasolineras, manejando taxis o viviendo una vida completamente diferente de la que pensaron, porque no son nada, no hay lucidez en engrandarse para hacer sentir pequeño al otro, cómo dormían todo ese tipo de gente cuando yo y los que sufrían lo mismo que yo llorábamos en la noche por un día mejor, un día no tan miserable. Porque yo cerré los ojos a ese jodido mundo, no quería ver la crueldad, tenía esperanza, y miren ahora mi lugar, pero nadie se tomó el tiempo necesario para decirles a ese mismo niños temerosos que tenía derecho a soñar, que un día toda ese gente mala solo serían eso, para ellos es tarde, se arrebataron su propia vida por unos cobardes con aires de grandeza, ahora, dime, dime, que no era la responsabilidad de nadie, entonces dime de quién es, porque todo mundo usa la misma excusa. Están orgullosos todos ustedes de una tierra tan podrida, llena de etiquetas y estándares que ni ustedes mismo pueden llenar. Todas las historias tienen los mismos patrones, eran marginados y ahora son fabulosos pero al parecer prefieren borrar todo eso y fingir que nada pasó, yo intento, enserio trato, pero ponerle un curita a una herida que necesita puntadas no ayudará. Déjame decirte de nuevo quién soy yo, ese adulto que trabaja por algo, el que dice que no se puede morir si no se lucha primero. Hace mucho tiempo cerré los ojos, aún no he hallado la razón para abrirlos, a donde sea que volteo, miro a los mismos humanos, asesinos, crueles, suicidad y lo peor cobardes, estamos dispuestos a joder una vida ajena pero no podemos soportar que alguien nos joda la nuestra. Y al final de todo esto, te apuesto a que no te atreverás a tomar un paseo conmigo".

Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, parecía que el mundo se había detenido, no los flashes de cámaras se detuvieron, todo mundo volteó a ver a ese sujeto, ese al que después tacharon de loco. Qué más da, luego de eso sentí que podía sentir una pizca de esperanza para volver a ver.

Espera lo inesperado. Así fue. Un día Rachel me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tenía que buscar un video con el nombre de Blaine Anderson en la red, al hallarlo, vi a ese joven con chinos alborotados, sonrisa amable y los ojos más bellos que jamás había visto. Él era una de las nuevas promesas de la música, cantante y compositor, proveniente de un pequeño pueblo al que igual que yo, odio y cuando salió de ahí, no miró hacia atrás. En el video retomaba algunas de mis frases dichas en esa entrevista, los fans gritando y yo intrigado con sus palabras.

-Un día, viendo ya saben, la semana de la moda, me topo en la pantalla con ese sujeto, sí, él hombre con la mirada más increíble que jamás había visto- Se oyeron algunos chiflidos y burlas. –Ok, sí era muy guapo, lo admito, pero no fue eso lo que me cautivó, bueno solo en parte- Ahora los fans rieron. –Fue su fortaleza de decir lo que quería, todas esas personas que lo etiquetaron de loco o raro, son esas personas que no entienden, nunca entenderán, jamás podré amarrarlos a mis zapatos y hacerlos sentir tan miserables y feos como ellos me hacen sentir, sí, a ese pequeño con una jungla negra de cabello chino, chalecos coloridos y corbatines de estampados divertidos, o mis preferencias de quién amar, así que, él es tan genial por decirlo que muchos debían escuchar. Sr. Hummel, esto es para ti- fue ahí, ese hombre me dedicaba la canción más bonita, esa sobre jamás volver a estar solos porque nos tenemos el uno al otro, ese día, al fin abrí mis ojos después de tanto tiempo.

Dicen que las personas destinadas a estar juntas, el destino conspira para juntarlas, tal vez sea cierto, tal vez no, sin embargo la vida choco caminos y Blaine y yo nos topamos en la misma ruta. Ahí estaba él, esa chico, al que conocí hace algunos días y siento que lo conozco desde siempre.

Nuestra relación era el brangelina del futuro, excepto que éramos dos hombres gays, toda mi vida viví en la oscuridad para esperar algo mejor, hace tanto tiempo perdí la cuenta del número en el que voy y de pronto apareciste tú para devolverme la luz, ya no es necesario cerrar los ojos, ya no es necesario contar número, todo lo que necesito es verte a los ojos y darme cuenta que mi mundo es perfecto. Porque es Kurt, el chico aún temeroso de Lima, Ohio, Kurt, el chico nervioso por la salud de su papá, Kurt el chico que una vez le dijeron que era demasiado feo para que alguien lo ame, Kurt el chico que un día decidió entregarle a este chico enfrente suyo su corazón y que ha cumplido su promesa, lo cuida como suyo. Recuerdas Blaine, cuando nos hicimos novios, preguntaste, ¿por qué yo?, solo soy un joven descubierto en la internet, fama tengo poca y mi cuenta en el banco ni siquiera pasa de los 100 dólares, en esa vez, no te respondí, solo te besé, pero ahora te lo confieso, tú, porque me viste cuando nadie me vio, entiende sin tenerle que explicar y por la sencilla razón de que te amo y en este día acepto ser tu esposo.

Nunca cerré los ojos de nuevo, no había razón, el mundo ya no era desolado ni tenebroso, tenía a Blaine y todo era imperfectamente perfecto, así como debía ser. Encontré la luz en un ser con una persona cuyos demonios se entendían con los míos.

Solo espero que el mundo incomprendido, haga lo que yo, cierre los ojos y cuando encuentre a esa luz, su pieza faltante, abran los ojos y le digan a esa persona a los ojos:

**"TE HE BUSCADO DESDE SIEMPRE".**

* * *

Bueno, esta locura, salió a raíz de un comentario anónimo que me hicieron en mi cuenta de ask, el mismo que publico aquí en la historia, fue muy X para mí realmente, pero me ayudó a inspirarme, no es la mejor historia lo sé, pero al menos digo lo que siento y quiero. Ojala les guste y al menos les saque una sonrisa.

Pueden pasar a mi Ask y preguntar TODO lo que quieran, búsquenme como IsabellaPeredo, mi foto es una pata de perro xD

Que pasen una buena noche/madrugada. TODAS las opiniones son importantes :D Hay disculpen todas las faltas de ortografía, redacción etc, son las 2 de la mañana, tengan piedad de una pobre pecadora como yo. (Toma su diccionario de la RAE y se flagela).


End file.
